


Survivors reunion and thoughts

by Supersaiyanhero



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: All Survivors - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Get Together, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersaiyanhero/pseuds/Supersaiyanhero
Summary: All the Final Destination Survivors have time together  and reminisces.
Relationships: Wendy Christensen/Kevin Fischer
Kudos: 8





	Survivors reunion and thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My view of Characters and Canon. everything belongs to owners.

2020

Molly Harper was completely numb. She had just finished her latest therapy session and was not feeling better.

(Well realistically speaking surviving two of my disasters would cause strain on anyone. Oh, you thought that it would be her or Mr. William Bludworth in this role. He might offer them guidance, but I always exist. As for year, well as an omnipotent force, that has no meaning to me. But for you mortals, it is 2020.)

Molly had been going through periods of being okay then feeling all her grief and fear hit again. She could still see the look on Sam’s face when he realized what that high schooler, Alex Browning had experienced. He had immediately forced her to get off flight 180 seconds before everyone else was barred from leaving.

 _At least it was before 9/11. Poor kid would have gotten shipped off to prison faster than you can say “oh my God I’m gonna die,”_ Molly thought wistfully as she walked toward her car. It also did not help learning that Nathan was crushed by one of the engines of the plane. She remembered meeting Bludworth again at his funeral.

* **Flashback 2000***

_Molly was not crying. She did not have anymore tears to shed. With the death of Nathan and Presage filing for Bankruptcy, Molly had nothing left for her there. She had gotten a job at another company that was on the east coast. It would be a fresh start. There was one concern she had, and that was her placing on Death’s list._

_“You’re concerned for your fate,” A soft silky voice stated. Molly turned and saw Bludworth._

_“I know Sam and Nathan had to die, and if that is going to happen to me, so be it. I am just concerned._

_“Death has not skipped over you, but he has others to deal with,” Bludworth reassured and Molly wished she could fully believe that._

_“What do you mean,” Molly inquired. She just wanted to leave._

_“It means that death will only come for you at an old age. The fact that you are okay with him coming is what has given you this pass,” Bludworth explained._

_I will not be seeing you again,” he added as he walked to his van._

* **End Flashback***

(Hey, I have always been a complete troll. I ran that girl, what her name… Terry over for tempting fate. Though I did not set the Union Rep Roy in Nathan’s life. Plus, he is a moral individual, I knew it was an accident. Also of course the company went under, have a bunch of deaths of people inside one of the departments is bad for business.)

Molly got inside her car. She was not going to cry, especially not about how Peter had tried to kill her. That was what the therapist had confronted her with today, as the nightmares had returned. That was the most terrifying part of the ordeal. Not witnessing the bridge collapse, not witnessing the plane explode with her boyfriend accepting his fate.

“How was your session,” Kimberly asked as her roommate walked through the door of their flat. Molly had met Kimberly while she was an intern at her new company. The two quickly formed a friendship after discovering their shared connection death had forged between them. Since rent was expensive, they moved in together. It was also helpful for the two women as they were closer to the other survivors of death Wendy. They had been given the okay from Bludworth that no harm would come if the survivors met up, they just could not reach out to other visionaries, like when Clear helped Kimberly. Only Bludworth and other selected individuals had that power. Kimberly had been a visionary and was also in therapy for everything, alongside Thomas Burke and Wendy’s group.

(No, they are not a couple, why would you think that!? They are good friends; she is even his child’s godmother. Remember, she was still a college student when they met. I am not a cupid, despite what stories about myself tell you. Yeah, therapy not a bad idea.)

“Fine, had to deal with the reoccurring nightmare of my boyfriend’s best friend trying to kill me, first to claim my life for his, then to leave no witnesses to killing a federal agent,” Molly replied briskly. Kimberly hugged the older woman. It was not fair what happened to Molly. She still had Burke, and Wendy, the other visionary they had met, had Kevin and her sister Julie. Everyone else who was saved, and their visionary was dead, reunited with the people in their Cataclysms in the afterlife. Molly was the only survivor of her cataclysm and of flight 180. She only had others who experienced the same thing.

(Yeah, no worries, they are all safe, no soul usage. Okay a couple of them are elsewhere, especially Peter and that Racist dude Carter, but for the most part they are safe. As for Wendy Kevin and Julie, it is the same as what was told to Molly. I have standards after all. Also yeah how is she not in a Psychiatric hospital.)

“Well, Wendy and company and Burke are coming for dinner,” Kimberly said as she went back into the Kitchen. Her and Burke were still close friends, to the point where his wife would joke, they were the real married couple. Wendy ended up with Kevin, and they had a ten-year-old daughter named Carrie. Julie had a boyfriend, unlike Molly and Kimberly. Though Kimberly did have something promising with one of her coworker’s. Molly was not willing to reenter a relationship. Sure, she had had had some serious romances, but always left them for fear that they would become visionaries and eventually die.

(Oh, come on, do not blame me for this. There is a balance that needs to be maintained. Plus, I don’t choose the visionaries or give them any visions. It would make my job easier if I did though. )

********

After dinner everyone was enjoying themselves playing uno or chatting about. Carrie was winning against her Aunt Julia and Uncle Burke, while Molly was chatting with Wendy.

(Something I just realized; the two female visionaries have names that end in -y.)

“I can’t believe how big she’s gotten” Molly said as she watched them play. Carrie had been a surprise to the survivors and was basically under their protection.

“Yeah, Julie loves being an Auntie, and Kevin is a fantastic dad. How come you did not have any kids?” Wendy asked curiously. She knew all too well Molly’s trauma and wondered if her and Sam had that discussion.

“We talked about it, but obviously never happened, and anyway, I’m content to being an auntie to Carrie and my other nieces and nephews,” Molly replied.

“Yeah, my main concern is Carrie becoming a visionary,” Wendy muttered. Her and Kevin both agreed that if that happened, everyone would explain to Carrie everything, including why she was named after her mom’s best friend.

“My main concern is far more mundane, that she almost be killed by some guy who resents her,” Molly stated calmly. She could still see Agent Blocke falling to the ground. She could still hear Peter’s final words before Sam skewered him.

_“Tell Candace. I love her.”_

(Yeah you will not get the chance to tell her yourself. I may end the lives of many individuals, but you do not betray your comrades and kill those outside of the list. Though honestly, I am surprised that Peter and Ian McKinley were the only ones who attempted to kill any of the survivors. Yes, I did cause the sign to crush Ian. You do not threaten my survivors. I am the only one who can claim them.)

“Well if it makes you feel any better, one of the survivors, Ian McKinley tried to kill me for killing his girlfriend,” Wendy said, chuckling a little. Not that it was funny, but Molly understood she was trying to help.

“Aunt Molly,” A voice came from the table. It was Carrie. She had pulled out the **Clue** Board.

Want to be my partner,” Carrie said pleadingly. She was giving massive puppy dog eyes.

“Of course,” Molly said as she sat down to play. Carrie immediately started filling out the cards. Molly smiled. There would always be moments of numbness but now, it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback appreciated.


End file.
